powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Symbiotic Exoskeleton
The ability to use armor made of advanced living spiritual matter. Variation of Power Suit and Symbiote Creation. Combination of Spiritual Symbiosis and Symbiotic Costume. Also Called *Astralkinetic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Ectoplasmic Symbiotic Armor *Parasympathetic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Symbiotic Soul Energy Armor Capabilities A user of this power shares a symbiotic relationship that manifests as an ecto-theric armor materialization in the living plane. This ghostly suit tethers one who is normally alive to the border dimensions sandwiched between the living world and the realm of the dead, with its wearer acting as a buffer/revolving door between Life & Death itself. Individuals capable of manifesting a soul as symbiotic armor, be it their own or that of another. It not only acts as a tether or anchor for said entity to access the mortal realm, but also serves as a medium for unifying the astral realm with the supplicant's own. As the wearer adorns and bonds with their spiritual suit, the hosts soul imprints on the spiritual quintessence of it's wearer. Meaning if one were to expire both physically and spiritually while wearing it, with time the soul entity will restore them; memories and all, to their initial existence. More often than not, this method of total revival also makes them more powerful than ever before. Applications * Astral Manipulation ** Ectoplasm Manipulation ** Psychic Energy Manipulation * Essence Manipulation ** Spiritual Force Manipulation * Illusive Appearance ** Soul Morph *** Adaptive Appearance * Multiple Souls ** Collective Intelligence ** Collective Memory ** Collective Strength * Possessive Enhancement ** Possessive Body * Quintessence Force * Soul Manipulation ** Phantasm Manipulation ** Soul Absorption ** Soul Anchoring ** Soul Forging Technique *Energy Connection - Spiritual symbiotes can channel and adjust differing metaphysical energies in the environment. *Haunting *Meta Resurrection - The suit can rebuild even destroyed souls of the host on a conceptual level. Effectively taking and reviving the user or a part of their being to an elevated state. *Power Source Creating *Symbolic Power Manifestation - Users can take, forge as well as manifest the characteristics of accumulated souls as powers, weaponry or other such equipment for personal use. Variations * Collective Entity Physiology * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation * Existential Plane Manipulation * Life-Force Merging * Meta Regeneration * Phantasm Dwelling Creation * Phantom Condition * Primordial Ooze Manipulation * Remote Symbiosis * Resurrection Augmentation * Spiritual Object * Spiritual Technology * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Unbound Soul Associations *Afterlife Manipulation *Amalgamation *Amorphous Physiology *Ghost Physiology *Limbo Lordship *Organic Exoskeleton *Parasite Physiology *Possession *Power Suit *Purgatory Lordship *Spirit Magic *Spirit Physiology *Spiritual Symbiosis *Symbiosis *Symbiotic Costume *Symbiote Creation *Symbiote Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation Limitations * Souls are delicate, externalizing ones own spirit can be fatal. * The Symbiote may need souls to power it. * Supernatural cancellation elements can be lethal to the suit and its wearer. Known Users *Ragman (DC Comics) *Angels (Image Comics) ** Angela ** Kuan Yin ** The Redeemer *Haunt (Image Comics) *Hellspawn (Image Comics) ** Al Simmons ** Jim Dowling ** Billy Kincaid *Rulk Rider (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Dje.jpeg|Haunt (Image Comics) File:Omega_Spawn.jpg|Omega Spawn (Image Comics) a facsimile resurrection of Al Simmons created by his K7-Letha symbiote. File:Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer (Spawn) File:Venulk_Rider.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) hosting a hell-infused symbiote. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work